enfer et damnation 2
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: La fête ne se déroule pas comme tous l’avait prévu un massacre s’annonce pour la bataille de la survie…La peur ne fait qu’envahir les neufs personne enfermée dans cette endroit démoniaque…apeuré et alerté par des hurlements ignobles Quatre et Trowa s’aven


Enfer et damnation 

Chapitre 2 : Acte diabolique

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam Wing

Genre :angst, suspense, horreur et bien d'autre surprise…

Couple :2+1,3+4 et bien des lemons…

Disclaimer :le perso ne son pas a la déesse des ténèbres nia aucun autre fanficteur c'est biendommage mais c'est la vie

Note :Idée des trois folle qui ont envahi fan fiction de leur nouvelle fic

Résumé :La fête ne se déroule pas comme tous l'avait prévu un massacre s'annonce pour la bataille de la survie…La peur ne fait qu'envahir les neufs personne enfermée dans cette endroit démoniaque…apeuré et alerté par des hurlements ignobles Quatre et Trowa s'aventure au sous-sol ou ils découvrent que la mort les attends…C'est cet instant que Trowa choisit pour s'emparer des lèvre de Quatre…

Acte diabolique

Salle de séjour 

Heero

C'est étrange, il y a bien un quart d'heure qu'ils sont descendus et ces horribles cris n'on toujours pas cessé…Une seule question me tourmentais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait la- dessous…

-il faudrait aller voir dieu seul sait se qu'il vont y trouver

-et tu veux voler a leurs secours, mon chéri quel noble cœur…

-Réléna ce n'est pas un jeu

-j'aurais cru, qui parmi vous aurais la particularité d'avoir écrit des films d'horreurs…Ne répondez pas tous a la fois

-moi je veux bien aller avec toi Heero

-bien Duo allons-y

-ne vous faites pas d'illusion il sont certainement mort a cette heure s'exclama Dorothy

-allons-y ne l'écoutons pas …

Quatre

Nous avions continuer l'exploration et découvert une multitude de pièce adjacente toute plus les une que les autres…Après quelque instant, le sujet revint sur le baiser interrompu…

-tu m'en veux

-non, pas du tout

-dis le moi si tu m'en veux

-Trowa, on reparlera de tout ça si on s'en sort ok

-oui, si ça fonctionne et si l'un de nous venait a mourir, Quatre, vois les choses autrement si on meurt tout les deux tu n'aurais pas eu l'envie que notre histoire n'aie abouti a rien

-Trowa

-ok baka me urusei

Nous arrivâmes alors devant une grande porte de fer située dans un couloir lugubre…

-on l'ouvre demandais-je

-après tout ce chemin autan l'ouvrir…

-…tu ne sens pas une lourde présente tout a coup

-oui tu as raison

Je me retourna et reconnu ma sœur…

-Sixtina, comment as tu fais pour entrer

-transmission astral, rester grouper ce n'est pas encore le moment de le libérer

-quoi, non tu ne vas pas disparaître…explique moi ne me laisse pas…Sixtina !

-désolé petit frère mais cette endroit m'empêche de communiquer…

-je crois Quatre que nous devrions rejoindre les autres qu'en pense tu ?

-oui, je crois que oui

…

Duo

Nous nous étions enfoncé dans le sous-sol. Les cris faisaient toujours rage, un horrible endroit recouvert de toiles d'araignées...Arrivés en bas notre surprise fut grande…Des tableaux aux allures de plaques mortuaires avec nos photos, nos noms et nos date de naissance avec la place pour celle de la mort…Un truc a vous foutre les foies

-tu as vu ça Heero demandais-je

-oui c'est très acceuillant

-au moins on sait qu'ils sont encore en vie

-oui mais pour combien de temps…

-c'est la question

-exactement, le tout a présent est de les retrouvés avant que sous ces horribles tableaux ne soit inscrit 2005

-regarde, il y a une porte là-bas…dis-je avec une légère peur dans la voix

-oui, j'ai vu trouillard, viens, on vas voir ça…

-ok, je te suis même si je ne suis pas très rassurer

-dit moi Duo, tu as bien un petit surnom ?

-oui, mes amis m'appel Dudule…mais ça ne me dérange pas si tu veux l'employer…

-ok, Dudule, je vais être franc et directe avec toi…

-j'aime que l'on soit franc je t'écoute …

-Réléna est peut-être ma femme mais je ne l'aime pas, je la déteste et…

-et…

-je suis gay

-comme ça nous sommes deux…

Je me stoppa brusquement et le bloqua contre le mur…

-Duo, tu m'attire

Quatre

Nous retournions vers l'escalier quand j'aperçu un lueur au loin …

-Trowa, regarde…qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-je ne sais pas…C'est peut-être les autres qui sont a notre recherche

-tu crois ?

-on ne sait jamais cachons nous…

Je me glissa derrière la porte et Trowa se mit devant moi, je dirais même plus se colla comme d'habitude. Quand les deux personnes passèrent la porte Trowa la claqua derrière eux

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mais vous êtes malade cria Duo

-non on a juste eu peur

-Duo, baka te

-calme toi Hee-chan, lui dis-je, on a tous eu peur

-on ferait mieux d'aller rejoindre les autres rétorqua Trowa…

Dorothy

Il y avait un moment que les quatre abruti était parti…Je me décida alors a brisé l'insupportable silence qui s'était installé

-ils ne reviendront pas il sont sûrement déjà mort

-chouette, enfin une bonne nouvelle,…Si c'est le cas je suis veuve

-vous n'êtes qu'une bande de rapaces dit Treize s'enfilant encore un verre de whisky

-arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi Treize s'il vous plait

-ne vous inquiétez pas de ses dires laissez cette ivrogne pour ce qu'il est, qu'il sirote son verre et qu'il foute la paix au gens les premiers mots de Wufei mais pas les plus intelligents je l'admets …

-j'en ai mare de vous je vais faire un tour a l'étage

-attention mademoiselle Cathalonia ça pourrait bien être le dernier…

-ne dite pas n'importe quoi baka buvez votre whisky et taisez vous

Réléna

Quelle salope celle là, je n'en pouvais plus de ces commentaires cyniques. Il faut dire que je suis aussi une véritable salope mais pas a ce point là…Je ne suis pas du genre a souhaité la mort mais celle-là qu'elle meurt dans l'heure…

-salut c'est nous dit soudain Heero entrant dans la pièce

-a te voilà mon chéri

-mais quelle faux cul dit Treize

-Réléna ta gueule, je sais ce que tu espérais pétase

-on se demande ou vous étiez passer pendant tant de temps…

-qu'insinue tu ?Tu me parais bien suspicieux nous cherchions un moyen de vous sauvez imbécile

-ok, c'est bon je me tais très cher

-t'as plutôt intérêt BAKA

-arrêtez c'est pas le moment de s'entretuer interrompit mon cher époux

-oui exactement, il faudrait ce demander où est passée notre pimbêche amatrice d'émotion forte…

-où elle est ?

-je ne sais pas mon lapin la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle a dit qu'elle allait faire un tour…

Dorothy

Je venais d'arrivé a l'étage, la lumière ne fonctionnait pas, seul la lueur des éclaires dû a l'orage qui régnait dehors éliminait quelque peut le sombre corridor tel un vieux château hanté. Le bruit du tonnerre emplissait les lieux rendant le moindre de mes pas hésitant. Ma main tremblait tellement qu'elle pouvait a peine tenir la petite lampe de poche qui n'éclairait pas grand chose…Dans cette angoisse, et se décor digne du plus horrible des films d'horreurs, je remarqua que la porte en face de laquelle je passais, vibrait comme ci une des fenêtres était ouverte…Intriguée et apeurée, je me décida a ouvrir, et sorti ma caméra par pur réflexe …Car si j'arrivais a filmé quelque chose de surnaturel ou de pas ordinaire, mon déplacement n'aura pas été vint…7000000€ cash et quelque millions de plus pour cette caméra amateur, mais pour ça il fallait que je me débarrasse d'eux c'est mon seul obstacle pour que je sois encore plus riche, ce ne sont que des imbéciles cette maison n'est pas plus hantée que la mienne…C'est moi le véritable danger pour eux et les effets spéciaux de ce cher monsieur Yuy ne me font pas peur a moi…Je senti alors une lourde présence dans la pièce ou je venais d'entrer et malgré le fait que tout avait l'air normal j'enclencha la caméra et quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit, l'image que j'avais sur ma caméra n'était pas la même ce que je voyais dans la réalité…Sur l'image, un jeune homme s'avançait vers moi la pièce était comme morte comme si elle était depuis longtemps inhabitée…Je senti alors un froid venant du couloir, me transperçant comme des lames tranchantes et aiguisées. Quelque chose se déplaçait, cette maison était vivante, je le sentais …Cette homme était a présent en face de moi, il s'était déplacé tellement vite que je ne m'en était même pas rendue compte…C'est là que je senti ses mains si froides se posé sur mon visage…Des visions emplirent mon esprit, tout devint trouble et tournait autour de moi, des cris, des cris, des cris, il n'y avait plus que des cris stridents et horrifiants, je ne savais pas se que ça voulais dire…Mais la souffrance des autres qui d'habitude m'aurait fait rire me faisait peur…J'hurla alors de toute mes forces avant de rendre mon dernier souffle…

Quatre

Un horrible hurlement retentit soudain alors que nous étions prêt a partir a la recherche de Dororthy et Réléna plus calme que jamais lâcha encore une des paroles immonde

-je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour partir a sa recherche. Mademoiselle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait

-Trowa, tu viens avec moi demandais-je

-oui

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'escalier et l'escaladèrent en courant. C'est quand je suis arrivé au milieu du couloir de l'étage que je me stoppa devant une énorme mare de sang…Mais aucune trace de Dorothy…Nous fûmes vite rejoint par Heero, Duo, Zechs et Treize

-mon dieu, ou est-elle ?demanda Heero

-elle doit bien être quelque part elle est peut-être encore en vie dit Zechs

Je remarqua alors une traînée de sang grimpant le long du mur et disparaissant au beau milieu du plafond …

-elle ne peut pas avoir disparu dans les airs…

-pas dans les airs, Trowa, dans la maison…Achevais-je

Treize fixa alors l'énorme flaque rouge et deviens comme fou et se mit a hurler et a brisé chaque fenêtre qu'il rencontrait de ses poings :

-laisser moi sortir de cet endroit maudit …

Réléna

-Je crois que le jeu viens de commencer mon cher Wufei…

-et bien ma chère, je sens que cette maison nous réserve bien des surprises, je crains que vous m'avez pour rien et avec un peu de chance et un petit coup de pouce de votre part a l'aube nous aurons 3 500 000 € chacun ha ha ha (rire sadique…)

Fin du chapitre 2


End file.
